oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Deep End
Deep End is the 38th episode of Season 1, and was remade as the thirty-third episode for Season 7 under the title Oggy Learns To Swim or Not. Taking a simple bath soon escalates into a desperate struggle for Oggy when the cockroaches deflates his floating ring, especially when our blue feline can't swim and has a severe case of hydrophobia. Can Jack help him overcome this seaborne problem, or will the cockroaches make it more frightening for Oggy in the depths? Plot A big chase ensues as Oggy chases the Cockroaches once more. But things took an unexpected turn after Oggy caught them with a plunger. It turns out, they were smelling Oggy very stinky. Oggy is dirty, and needs to bathe! Its reasons are from his armpits. Yuck! He soon takes a bath with simple swimming clothes that will save him, even using a pool float to make him buoyant, in the shallow water. But the cockroaches, up to no good again, made him receive his fear of hydrophobia, by simply deflating his pool float and filling up the tub until it's completely full. Jack notices this after he heard Oggy scream at his bath after the cockroaches sabotage his bathtime. He disapproves at this, forcing him to learn how to swim by taking him to the pool outside. Oggy, unfortunately, begs Jack not to take him there because of his water fear and hides in the portable comfort room. Jack then takes him up to the diving board with Oggy in it, and Jack throws him down. Oggy, still not learning how to swim, gives him a few lessons: First step, is to learn to kick using feet while on a practice kickboard. The cockroaches notice this, and caught him. He tries to catch while on the kickboard, but they used it on top of Oggy! Jack, as a lifeguard, tries to stop the commotion until the cockroaches drag him down to the bottom of the pool that is 5 km (16404.2 ft.) and releases it, though the kickboard is made of foam, and bounces through the pool till it reaches Jack's open mouth. (What a shame, swallowing something that big....) Next step, is to learn to float while on the water to keep him safe from drowning. Jack attaches arm floats close to Oggy's shoulders, and he starts stepping on water like Jesus Christ. The cockroaches notice this one more time, and they deflate his arm floats, sending him down to the bottom of the pool once again. But Jack, refusing to save Oggy, receives what Oggy previously had. But this time, he fell with a bang as Marky drained the pool, and Jack receiving much damage from the impact, leaving Oggy, disappointed this time. And the last step, before this episode ends, as the pool is filled up once again, is going to snorkel. Oggy cranks him up and lowering into the pool, with Jack begging not to as the screen fades out, leaving this swimming lesson a Deep End. Gallery Deep end.jpg Deep End 1.png Oggy Learns to Swim.jpg Oggy Learns to Swim or Not 1.png Video Category:Episodes from season 1 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)